Qui s'oppose, s'assemble
by Lenoschka68
Summary: Arizona Robbins, jeune professeur de mathématiques fraîchement diplômé fut mutée dans le pire quartier de Los Angeles ; là ou la pauvreté côtoie la drogue et la prostitution. Lorsqu'elle à voulu remettre l'ordre dans sa classe pour débuter le cours, elle s'est surprise à gifler son élève Calliope Torres, l'élève que tout les professeurs redoute pour sa violence physique et verbale.
1. Chapter 1

Callie : Tu as le fric gamin ?

00h47 dans une petite rue à la fois étroite et sombre d'un quartier sensible, réputé pour ses trafics de drogue et de prostitution de Los Angeles. Calliope Torres que tout le monde surnomme Callie revendait ses substances illégales à un petit garçon encore plus jeune qu'elle. C'était un nouveau dans le bordel et il devait avoir pas plus de 12 ans contrairement à Callie qui en avait 17.

Elle attendait qu'une seule chose, c'est d'être majeur et de foutre le camp du domicile de ses parents. La relation entre sa mère et son père s'est largement dégradée depuis que Callie ait fait son entrée au collège. Les seules rares conversations qu'ils s'échangeaient finissaient toujours en bagarre avec son père. Prendre des coups de poing dans le visage, cela ne lui fait plus rien... Elle a toujours le dernier mot et quasiment toujours le dernier coup.  
Ses parents se doutent bien qu'elle se drogue, qu'elle boit, qu'elle vole et quand sa mère passe une nuit blanche à l'attendre en vint, elle doit se faire à l'idée qu'elle est encore une fois quelque part dans Los Angeles, les 2 jambes en l'air avec un parfait inconnu...

Un jour, alors qu'elle était à la fin de sa première année de collège, sa mère monta au premier étage de leur maison pour la prévenir de son départ chez sa grand-mère. Mais au lieu de trouver une jeune fille brune dormir comme un ange dans son lit, elle venait de constater que sa propre fille était entrain de perdre sa virginité dans les bras d'un père de famille de 45 ans.

Son père qui lui, était directeur d'une entreprise très prestigieuse dans l'immobilier doit désormais travailler dans un fast-food pour pouvoir terminer ses fins de mois tranquillement. Il n'accepta pas d'entendre les gémissements que cet homme faisait dans sa propre maison et encore moins les choses complètement absurdes qu'il obligeait à faire à sa fille pour lui faire atteindre l'extase. Il avait décidé d'appeler la police et prit son courage à deux mains pour interrompre le massacre. En rentrant dans la chambre de sa fille, il eu droit à regarder la pire scène de sa vie. Cet homme sans cœur était entrain d'utiliser Callie comme un objet et lui faisait faire des choses que lui-même ne faisait pas avec sa femme, Ilene.

La police arriva très rapidement et embarqua l'homme sans prendre le temps de l'habiller. Il reçu une peine de prison pour avoir couché avec une mineur et tout les journalistes de Russie prirent un grand plaisir pour publier cette affaire dans les journaux. La famille Torres était à la une des journaux pendant plusieurs semaines ce qui à eu comme conséquence de ruiner complètement la carrière de son père.

Callie : Si dans 3 secondes tu ne m'as pas filé le fric, je te démolie...

Callie savait parfaitement que ce jeune ne connaissait rien dans le milieu de la drogue. Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux et se rongeait continuellement les ongles à la limite de la chair. Son boss à surement du le choper au coin d'une rue et l'obliger à acheter ses petits paquets blanc, dont il ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Callie : Ecoute petit... Ton boss ta surement dit de me prendre les sachets des mains et de partir en courant sans payer n'est-ce pas ?

Son visage vira au rouge et il abandonna ses ongles pour se ronger les doigts ce qui l'étonna car elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à une personne autant stressé que lui.

Callie : Quel est ton nom ?  
Thibaut : Je m'appelle Thibaut...

Règle numéro 4, ne jamais dévoiler son prénom pour éviter tout risque de représailles ou de dénonciation.

Callie : Alors écoute moi bien Thibaut, tu vas me montrer l'argent que ton boss ta donné pour l'échange...

Toujours la tête basse il sortit de son boxer une petite liasse de billet qui devait contenir plus de 1500 dollars. Les billets de banques étaient mouillés dut à la sueur de Thibaut ce qui la faisait rire mais la dégouta tout autant.

Callie : Ok, donne-moi les billets maintenant...

C'est sans aucune hésitation que le jeune débutant donna la liasse de billet à Callie. Il se sentait en confiance avec sa voix extrêmement douce et ne voyait pas le manège qu'elle lui faisait.

C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que Calie lui envoya une droite magistrale en pleine mâchoire. Pas de pitié pour les gamins, elle avait besoin de se fric coute que coute. A son habitude, elle achevait complètement sa victime jusqu'à l'inconscience mais par manque de temps et par la gentillesse de l'acheteur elle partit sans rien dire, l'argent caché sous son baggy. Une fois arrivé chez elle, elle recompta minutieusement l'argent et se surpris même à renifler chacun des billets mais se souvint d'un coup que Thibaut les avaient caché dans son boxer, elle poussa un gémissement de dégout puis cacha tout son butin sous une latte du plancher.

Elle passa un coup de file à son boss pour l'avertir que tout c'est bien passé mais ne l'informa pas de la magouille qu'elle à faite à se débutant. Il lui suffit juste de chercher un autre client et elle gagnera à nouveau 1500 dollars.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme à son habitude elle continua de mentir à ses parents sur l'objet de ses sorties et depuis quelques mois ne prenais même plus la peine de répondre aux dizaines de question que sa mère lui posait, ce qui laissait planer le doute dans la maison Torres.

Callie descend tranquillement dans la cuisine et plus sereine que jamais, aida sa mère à préparer à manger. Il était minuit passé mais Ilene attendait toujours que Carlos termine son service pour diner. En voyant Callie courir à droite et à gauche dans la cuisine, elle s'arrêta et resta plantée sur place quelques secondes n'en croyant pas ces yeux.

Callie : Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi ?  
Ilene: Rien Callie, excuse moi...  
Callie: Regarde ailleurs tu veux ?!

Sa mère à aujourd'hui peur de sa fille. Elle n'ose plus la défier depuis qu'elle s'est jetée sur elle lors d'une petite dispute. Sous le poids de sa fille, Ilene était tombée sur la tête et perdu aussitôt connaissance. Lors de son réveil à l'hôpital elle était couverte de bleu et avait même 2 côtes cassé. Son père étant en déplacement à ce moment là, elle ne sait toujours pas comment elle à atterri dans ce centre de réanimation. Elle avait essayé d'en parler avec sa fille mais au moment de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle découvrit non pas un homme sur elle mais bel et bien deux hommes et une femme s'occuper d'elle. Depuis, elle c'était jurer de ne plus jamais rentrer dans sa chambre. Après tout, elle se dit que Callie était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle finira tôt ou tard par prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait.

Callie faisait n'importe quoi dans cette cuisine mais sa mère n'osait rien dire. Elle appréhendait plus la réaction de son père, lorsqu'il sera rentré de son travail. Il était très exigeant sur la nourriture depuis qu'il travail à temps plein dans ce fast food et répétait sans cesse qu'il ne voulait jamais voir sa femme ou sa fille, manger le moindre hamburger dans Los Angeles.

Son père arriva quelques minutes après que sa mère ait réussie à camoufler l'odeur de bruler que Callie avait provoqué. Il était tout aussi surpris que sa mère, de voir leur fille faire la cuisine. Il s'assit à table et se laissa servir par leur fille.

Callie : Bon les vieux... J'me barre !  
Carlos : Non Calliope tu res...

Trop tard, elle avait déjà claqué la porte de la maison pour affronter une nouvelle fois ce que tout le monde fuyait, les rues sombres des quartiers chauds de Los Angeles. Ses parents ne cherchèrent pas à la rattraper, de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien. Ils commencèrent à manger mais s'arrêtèrent aussi tôt. Le repas était immonde, Callie avait fais exprès de faire n'importe quoi. Elle ne changera jamais.

Callie mit sa capuche sur la tête, remonta son écharpe qui recouvrait une grande partie de son visage puis glissa ses mains dans les poches prête à les sortir en cas de besoin. Sa priorité ce soir là, c'était de vendre définitivement la drogue qu'Alexei, son boss lui avait remis. Comme la plupart des personnes qui vivent la nuit connaissaient Callie, cela ne lui à pas mit plus d'une heure pour gagner les 1500 dollars qu'elle allait remettre à son boss.

Alex parait très agressif mais derrière la barrière qu'il a crée pour ce trafic, il était quelqu'un de très gentil et plutôt beau garçon. Il atteint presque les deux mètres et a de très jolis yeux bruns. Il était le genre de gars que toutes les filles rêvaient d'avoir. Il n'a pas pu résister bien longtemps quand il à embauché Callie et abusa très vite d'elle mais elle lui pardonnait toujours. Il était très performant au lit et elle aimait ça. Elle aimait plus que tous les hommes. Callie est elle, un peu plus petite que lui mais à une poitrine qui attire tout les regards des hommes. D'ailleurs elle à même surpris quelques femmes qui ne la lâchaient plus du regard. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser des vendeurs de drogue, Callie faisait très attention à l'image qu'elle pouvait rejeter. Elle soigna toujours sa chevelure brune car cela lui à permis plus d'une fois, d'arnaquer quelques de ses clients.

Alex : Ah ma petite Callie ! Te voila enfin !  
Callie : Salut grand frère !

Aujourd'hui les rapports entre Alex et Callie ont beaucoup changé. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son boss mais elle s'aperçut vite que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Quasiment tous les soirs il se tapait une autre fille et le fait d'entendre une fille crier de plaisir, la rendait atrocement jalouse. Encore aujourd'hui, quand elle arriva chez son boss alors qu'il est en pleine action, elle du attendre que ses ébats étaient finis. Quelques fois elle ne se priva même pas pour faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à la fille qui c'était laissé charmer par Alex.  
Depuis quelques mois elle le considère comme son grand frère, mais ce surnom ne les empêche pas de terminer le reste de la nuit dans la chambre à baiser comme des brutes. Callie ne voulait jamais dire qu'elle faisait l'amour avec des personnes, elle disait toujours qu'elle baisait. Elle à jamais gouter à une relation amoureuse et aimerais bien connaître ses sentiments très rapidement, seulement elle ne trouvait pas la bonne personne et dans le milieu de la drogue, c'était encore plus difficile.

Une jeune fille, encore plus petite que Callie vint se pointer devant Alex sans même la regarder.

Alex : Espèce de conne ! Tu m'avais dit que tu venais à 23h30 ! Il est 2h passé ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais encore Lexie !  
Lexie : Ne t'énerve pas... Mais tout ne sait pas passer comme prévu...  
Alex : Ne me dit pas que tu as perdu la marchandise !  
Lexie : Si... Enfin... On me la volé...

Callie ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle s'avait pertinemment ce qu'Alex allait lui faire. Il la prit par les cheveux et alla l'enfermer dans une des pièces de la planque. Cette scène lui rappela ses débuts, où elle se laisser berner par des personnes plus âgée qu'elle et qui courrait beaucoup plus vite que Callie quand ils lui volaient la marchandise des mains.

Alex : Je vais m'occuper d'elle plus tard... J'ai besoin de me vider les couilles maintenant...

Il prit Callie par la taille et commença à l'embrasser tout en l'amenant dans sa chambre privée. Elle était fière de se faire baiser par son boss et encore plus fière de se faire embrasser car elle était la seule, qui se faisait embrasser par lui.

Callie : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à cette gamine ?  
Alexei : Tait toi et enlève tes vêtements...


	3. Chapter 3

Dring ! Le doux bruit de la délivrance pour Arizona, jeune professeur dans une université située dans les quartiers mal famé de Los Angeles. Elle est d'un coup, autant soulagée par ce son aigu et persan que ses élèves.

Ses élèves plutôt difficile et peu commode, ne lui cause pas les mêmes problèmes qu'avec les autres professeurs. Plutôt petite et mince, très féminine avec des yeux d'un bleu infini, celle-ci est plus complimentée pour son physique que critiquée pour ces cours de mathématiques.

Malgré ces compliments, il persiste toujours quelques élèves dont, elle voudrait bien se débarrasser...

Les élèves partent et les cours enfin finis, Arizona rejoint rapidement sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle, en dehors de ce paysage dégradé par des générations mal comprises, sous l'emprise de la drogue et de l'argent sale. Sur la route elle croise toujours les mêmes clochards, les mêmes maisons délabrées ou les échanges de drogue et la prostitution y sont voisines. Arizona n'aime pas fréquenter ses quartiers mais l'académie par manque de professeur dans ses banlieues, l'envoya toute jeune et pleine de vie affronter la dure réalité de la pauvreté de l'Amérique.

Arrivée chez elle, elle retrouve sont petit copain Mark, avec qui elle est depuis maintenant 2ans. Ils se sont rencontrés à l'université, étant tous les deux des fêtards, ils se retrouvaient à chaque soirée et ont fini par vivre ensemble à la fin de leur étude respective. Elle vit aujourd'hui dans un grand appartement, dans l'un des plus jolis quartiers de Los Angeles. Mark étant de bonne famille, elle peut se permettre d'échapper à la banlieue grâce à ses revenus conséquents. De retour à son appartement avec son charmant compagnon qui est un grand brun aux yeux bleu plutôt sportif et très classe, elle profite d'un de ses rares moments de repos pour le voir et profiter pleinement. Mark travail avec son père dans une entreprise qui lui prend beaucoup de temps et consacre peu de temps à Arizona ce qui créé quelques disputes. Comme dans leur petite routine, Arizona rentre, s'installe sur le canapé et retrouve Mark pour un petit moment de tendresse.

Arizona : Comment ça va chéri ?  
Mark : Très bien ma puce, les affaires tournent bien et demain soir nous sommes invités chez un collaborateur...

Arizona a vite pris l'habitude de côtoyer des personnes aisées, très excentriques se croyant tout permis et ayant de l'argent à jeter. Cela arrivait souvent de recevoir ou d'aller à ce genre de dîné. Elle cachait souvent le fait qu'elle travaille dans une triste banlieue ainsi que tout son passé. Elle n'a pas toujours eu cette vie de luxe, elle est aussi passée par des banlieues mais, elle n'a jamais touché à la drogue ou à la prostitution pour s'en sortir. Elle connait très bien la misère des quartiers et à une certaine peur de si retrouver... C'est pour cela qu'elle a pardonné bien des choses de la part de son beau fiancé.  
Après quelques câlins et baisés le petit couple se prépare pour une soirée mouvementer. Étant tout deux des fêtards il se prépare pour aller en boite et profiter pleinement de leur jeunesse, car tous les deux non encore que 22ans.

Dans ces soirées l'alcool coule à flot et Arizona et Mark finissent souvent bourrés...  
Aujourd'hui comme par habitude, Arizona danse et se fait même draguer par quelques jeunes hommes. Mark de son côté, est assit à une banquette et profite de la vue pour mater quelques jolies filles. Elle lui fait quelques signes et celui-ci se lève pour danser avec ça bien aimé. Arizona en profita pour se coller à son homme et quelques jeunes un peu trop excité se rinçaient l'œil sur la petite blonde, qui pour cette soirée, c'est habillé d'une robe noire très courte avec un jolie décolletée.

La soirée c'est terminé par quelques verres de vodka, dans un état peu raisonnable.  
Mais au petit matin, toujours le même réveille, un petit ami absent déjà reparti au travail, une tête qui résonne encore de la musique de la soirée et un texto de Mark :

" On a besoin de moi à l'entrepôt, j'ai dû partir tôt. Pardonne moi ma puce à ce soir je t'aime... "

Les oreilles encore bourdonnantes de la veille, Arizona se lève tranquillement et prend le temps de prendre un bon bain chaud pour affronter cette rude journée qui en été, est particulièrement étouffante. L'université où elle travaillait ne possédait pas la clim, question de budget. Tout en écoutant sa radio préférée, elle finit d'ajuster son haut et de vérifier son maquillage avant de rejoindre l'université. Elle prend son sac, ces copies et monte dans sa Mini Cooper rouge. Sur la route elle croise quelques jeunes de l'université et d'autre complètement défoncé, allongé sur des trottoirs à moitié conscients, à moitié morts. Au début, cela choquait Arizona de voir tant de gens dans cette misère, de voir des jeunes d'à peine 14 ans se mettant sous comme des personnes de deux fois leur âge mais aujourd'hui c'était presque normal pour elle.

Une fois arrivée à l'université, elle se gare et rentre rapidement dans le lycée de peur de se faire frapper. Un professeur est toujours mal vu, même si celle-ci est très charmante...  
Une fois à l'intérieur, peu d'élèves sont présents, elle s'arrange toujours pour venir 30 minutes avant le début des cours, arriver dans la salle elle discute et boit un café avec d'autre collègue.

Derek : Alors, Zona bien passé ta soirée où encore trop arrosé ?

Derek est le meilleur ami d'Arizona, ils se sont rencontrés il y a trois ans pendant leurs études à la fac. Leur relation n'a jamais dépassé l'amitié, Derek étant déjà fou amoureux de sa femme Meredith avec qui il est marié aujourd'hui, il n'est jamais allé plus loin avec elle. Derek est un peu plus âgé qu'Arizona et ils ont été embauchés dans la même université, ce qui les arrange bien.

Arizona : Non non ça va, j'ai encore la musique d'hier en tête...  
Derek : Tu as entendu la nouvelle ?  
Arizona : Non laquelle ?  
Derek : Calliope a pris sa revanche !

Et oui Calliope, Callie Torres pour être plus précis. L'élève la plus redoutée de cette chère université qui, plus d'une fois, a piqué un coup de colère pour une simple demande d'un professeur.

Arizona : Le pauvre... Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?  
Derek : Pare-brise cassé, vitres cassés, voiture complètement démolie enfin voilà, il n'a pas été touché c'est déjà ça !  
Arizona : Elle la fait seule ou avec son groupe ?  
Derek : ça je ne sais pas, mais dans tous les cas, je ne lui ferai aucune remarque je tiens à ma voiture et à ma vie !

Arizona rigole à cette phrase même si sont rire cache un peu d'angoisse. Le pauvre, c'est bien Mr le directeur Webber, qui doit croiser dans son seul lycée tous les cas sociaux de la région, c'est la deuxième voiture depuis la rentrée et il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit aussi l'un des nombreux directeurs qui, après une année ici, change complètement de vie. Callie n'y va jamais de main morte quand quelque chose la contrarie, elle se venge et cela finit toujours en désastre... Des personnes à l'hôpital pour divers coup et blessures, des voitures brulées, des injures...


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux compères continuent de discuter encore un petit moment avant le début des cours, avant que chacun ne rejoignent sa salle respective. Celle d'Arizona est la 103, une salle de mathématiques comme une autre ou les murs sont placardés de figures géométriques et d'autre d'algorithme pour cacher les centaines de graffitis qu'ont inscrit les élèves.

Dans les couloirs, elle croise le directeur et dans un timide sourire tente de lui dire un petit désolé. Une fois avoir ouvert sa salle et après avoir déballé ses affaires, elle regarde par l'une des fenêtres qui a une vue sur la cour, la jeunesse américaine mais surtout certain groupe de jeune qu'elle redoute beaucoup. La sonnerie retentis et quelque minute plus tard les premiers élèves arrivent. Ce matin Arizona n'a pas Callie en cours, mais elle se retrouve confronté à des garçons plutôt turbulent. Durant les premières heures de cour, les seules réflexions reçu par celle-ci sont « vous êtes bonne madame » « On se donne rendez-vous après les cours ? ». Mais ce qui la perturbe le plus c'est de savoir que tous ses regards sont portés sur ses fesses et son décolleté, surtout quand elle se retourne pour écrire quelque chose sur le tableau. Néanmoins, elle a appris à jouer de son charme pour avoir une autorité sur les élèves.

Arrivé midi, elle retourne dans la salle des profs avec Derek pour discuter et manger un repas déjà préparé, conservé dans leurs casiers. Arizona arriva la première et attendit Derek qui arrive complètement dépité. Le voyant dans cet état elle se précipite d'aller le voir pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas.

Derek : C'est Calliope...  
Arizona : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ?!  
Derek : J'ai eu le malheur de lui mettre un zéro pour un devoir non fait, Mlle pas contente a renversé le bureau sur moi ! Et en prime, a saccagé mon cours, va remettre de l'ordre après et je crains pour ma voiture !

Arizona complètement déconcerté tente de calmé Derek et de le rassurer. Après un repas plutôt calme elle retourne à sa classe plus qu'énerver contre Callie. Son seul cour de l'après midi qui dure 2h se trouve être celui de la classe à Callie... A peine a-t-elle monté le 4ème étage du bâtiment C, le bâtiment réservé pour les cours de mathématiques et de sciences, qu'un énorme bruit se fit entendre à travers tout le couloir. Elle se surprit à avoir des frissons et pria aussi fort que possible que tous ces hurlements ne viennent pas de sa salle de cour.

Plus elle s'approchait de la classe, plus elle pouvait distinguer des ombres bougées dans tous les sens sous la porte. Elle comprit enfin, Calliope Torres était à la tête de toute cette pagaille. Aucune classe du lycée ne faisait autant de bruit que la sienne. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la poignée froide de cette porte remplis de graffitis, de cracha, de chewing-gum et de toute sorte d'insultes, ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres pour voir ce qu'il se passait, puis finit par l'ouvrir entièrement. Pour son accueil, elle eu le droit à esquiver une trousse qui fini son vole contre le mur de la classe et d'enjamber 3 élèves qui étaient littéralement couchés par terre. Callie était bien présente à son cours. Arizona la remarqua tout de suite car elle était sur son bureau, à danser d'une manière très sensuelle.

Arizona : Tout le monde retourne à sa place !

Arizona avait beau crier en expirant toute l'air qu'elle avait dans ses poumons, cela ne changeait strictement rien. Elle avait cependant trouvé une technique qu'elle détestait faire, mais qui marchait à chaque fois. Elle remonta discrètement son string pour que tous les élèves puissent le voir quand elle se mettra sur la pointe des pieds pour écrire les exercices au tableau. Elle remonta son t-shirt afin d'être sûr qu'il sera visible puis commença à écrire tous les exercices sans dire un seul mot.

Au fur et à mesure des phrases qu'elle écrivait, le calme se fit enfin entendre. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à tous ces garçons surexcités par la scène et s'obligea à ne regarder personne dans les yeux de peur de leur faire passer un quelconque message. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas avoir des représailles et pire encore, se faire violer par un de ces élèves.

Callie, qui elle, était encore debout sur le bureau à faire son show, s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient sur les fesses de sa prof. Elle la regarda longuement puis descendis du bureau doucement afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle vint se mettre derrière sa professeur et d'un geste très délicat, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se colla toute à elle.

Arizona de son coté n'osait plus bouger et essaya de savoir qu'elle était la personne qui la tenait. C'est en sentant une poitrine se coller contre son dos qu'elle pensa tout de suite à Callie.

Arizona : Callie retourne à ta place ou ça va mal finir...  
Callie : Quoi ?! Vous allez craquer c'est ça vous avez envie de moi !  
Arizona : Non je ne crois pas Callie... Retourne immédiatement à ta place ou j'appelle le directeur !

Elle explosa de rire mais ne lâcha pas pour autant sa prof. Arizona pouvait tenter n'importe quoi de toute façon tous ses élèves la dépassait d'au moins 15 centimètres, cela ne servirait à rien.

Arizona : Calliope c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis... Lâche-moi  
Callie : Allez madame ! Soyez pas si coincé !  
Arizona : ça suffit maintenant !

Même si Arizona ne le montrait pas, elle avait énormément peur. Elle tenta cependant de pousser Callie en arrière mais sans résultat car elle en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus de sa prof, et d'un geste plutôt naturel, vint mettre sa main sur la poitrine d'Arizona.


	5. Chapter 5

Cette fois-ci, Callie était allez trop loin... Zona ! Arizona ! ARIZONA !

Arizona se réveille en sursaut sous les cris de Derek qui tente depuis quelques minutes de la réveiller. Enfin réveillé Arizona souffla un bon coup en découvrant qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar sur ce qui va être son cours d'ici 10 minutes. Voyant son air inquiet, Derek lui demanda ce qui ne va pas, elle dit un simple mot « Calliope ». Il comprend tout de suite que c'était un cauchemar. Après s'être complètement réveillée et rassurée elle se rend à son cours peu confiante et angoissée.

A peine a-t-elle monté le 4ème étage du bâtiment C, qu'un énorme bouquant se fit entendre à travers tout le couloir. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et soupira. Son rêve lui revint à l'esprit des frissons la parcourra et une boule au ventre se forma chez elle.

Encore quelque mètre et elle s'aperçut que c'était bien dans sa classe que le bouquant provenait. Elle distingua des ombres bougées dans tous les sens sous la porte. Elle lance une prière pour que son rêve ne soit pas réalité mais malheureusement pour elle, Callie y est bien pour quelque chose. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la poignée froide, ouvrit la porte de quelques centimètres pour voir ce qu'il se passe, puis finit par l'ouvrir entièrement.  
Son accueil est certes différent, mais peu agréable, une forte odeur de transpiration lui parcourra les narines. Elle reprend sa respiration et remarque une Calliope bien plus sage que dans son rêve, celle-ci était juste assise sur son bureau à embrasser un de ses camarades.

Arizona : Tout le monde retourne à sa place ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Arizona lance un regard noir à Callie ne voulant pas perdre devant elle, mais la phrase de celle-ci ne perturbe pas notre charmante Callie qui continua ses activités avec son copain. Quand aux autres, ils commençaient un peu à se calmer, mais ne retournaient pas à leur place, regardant la scène entre Callie et son copain. Arizona ne savais plus quoi faire dans son rêve ce n'était pas la même situation et elle n'avait pas envie de montrer son string ou encore de la déranger par peur de représailles. Elle tenta quand même le diable en prenant une voix un peu plus douce.

Arizona : Callie s'il te plaît...

Puis en essayant d'être le plus calme possible elle posa ses affaires sur le bureau et commença à écrire les exercices au tableau. Au fur et à mesure des phrases qu'elle écrivait, le calme se fit enfin entendre. Callie arrête tranquillement son activité, vint se mettre derrière Arizona et d'un geste très délicat, mit ses mains sur ses hanches en se collant toute à elle.

Une vague de frisson parcouru Arizona et elle n'osait plus bouger. Pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps, elle savait pertinemment que c'était Callie qui se collait à elle.

Arizona : Calliope retourne à ta place où ça va mal finir...  
Callie : Pourquoi vous quittez alors que vous en mourez d'envie..

Elle avait dit cette phrase en se rapprochant de l'oreille de sa prof et en chuchotant. Callie savait parfaitement qu'en utilisant cette façon de parler, elle allait chambouler sa prof.

Arizona : Non je ne crois pas Callie... Retourne immédiatement à ta place où j'appelle le directeur !

Callie explosa de rire, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Elle est complètement perdue et ne savais plus quoi faire. Elle n'a jamais eu de relation avec des filles, elle n'était pas homophobe, mais cela ne l'attirait pas du tout.

Arizona : Callie c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis... Lâche-moi  
Callie : Allez madame ! Soyez pas si coincé !  
Arizona : Ca suffit maintenant !

Elle tenta désespérément de pousser Callie en arrière mais sans résultat. Callie en profita pour se rapprocher encore plus de sa prof, et d'un geste plutôt naturel, vint mettre sa main sur la poitrine d'Arizona.

D'un réflexe inattendu par Callie et encore moins d'Arizona, elle gifla son élève d'une force qui fit reculer Callie d'au moins un mètre. Arizona qui venait de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire, la regarda avec de gros yeux et se colla au maximum contre son tableau. Elle se surprit à chuchoter « merde, merde, merde » et se faisait déjà des centaines de films dans sa tête des conséquences que cela va produire. Les autres élèves qui n'avaient loupé aucun moment de ce qu'il venait de se passer commençaient à se moquer de Callie.

Callie : Bien joué madame, vous allez le regretter, vraiment...  
Arizona : Je t'avais prévenue Callie, retourne à ta place maintenant et on en arrête là. 

Ne pas montrer qu'elle avait peur. Arizona a été élevé dans une famille de militaire, son père ainsi que son frère lui avait appris plusieurs dizaines de techniques d'auto-défense mais face à cette situation, Arizona avait perdu tout ses moyens. Elle ne lâchait pas son élève du regard, il fallait maintenant qu'elle soit crédible et que Callie ne voit pas sa peur.

Callie partit s'asseoir sans rien dire ni sans montrer un signe de douleur malgré sa joue coloré d'un rouge vif. C'est avec un sourire diabolique, dont la majorité des élèves savaient qu'il y aurait de grandes représailles, qu'elle sortit ses affaires de manière très naturelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex : Putain de merde ! Ce connard de Jackson est arrivé à me voler une partie de mon stock !

3 jours après la gifle monumentale que Callie c'était prise par Arizona, Alex venait de découvrir qu'une partie de son stock de drogue avait disparus. Il y avait depuis quelques années, une grande rivalité entre Alex et Jackson. Autrefois, les deux garçons étaient des meilleurs amis, des frères. Ils avaient fondé ensemble ce trafic mais une dispute à propos du partage des biens les a séparés. Aujourd'hui ils sont en constante rivalité, chacun voulant vendre plus et trouver encore plus de gens assez influençables pour consommer ses substances illicites.

Callie : Lexie n'aurait pas dû te prévenir si elle voyait des gens suspects à proximité du hangar ?

Alex arrêta de faire des allers-retours et regarda Callie de haut en bas. Il se mit à rire de manière nerveux puis lui dit en soupirant.

Alex : Ferme la…

Callie ne chercha pas à riposter, elle se contenta de baisser la tête. Depuis qu'Alex à appris qu'elle s'est prise une gifle devant une trentaine d'élève par sa prof, l'estime que portait Alex à Callie était largement descendu. La nouvelle c'était vite propagé et quelques clients ont même essayés d'arnaquer Callie lorsqu'elle revendait la drogue. Chose qu'avant, personne n'avaient essayé de faire.

Alex : Si tu peux même plus te défendre, qu'est-ce que tu veux parler de l'incompétence de Lexie ! Regarde-toi !

Alex c'était rapproché de Callie, il la pointait du doigt et était au bord de la rupture. Elle sera des poings, fusillait son chef du regard puis pris l'arme qui se trouvait sur la table de basse et la cacha sous son sweat.

Alex : Ou vas-tu ?!

Callie : Remonter dans ton estime !

Alex : Ah voilà ! Il était tant que tu te réveil ! Et ramène moi cette conasse de Lexie si tu l'as croise ! Elle va comprendre son erreur !

Callie ne l'écouta même pas. Elle monta dans sa voiture, but quelques gorgés d'une bouteille de Whisky qui traînait sous son siège et pris la route, direction les quartiers chics.

Les rues étaient vide, il était minuit passé la majorité des habitants dormaient déjà. Elle se gara dans une rue étroite qui sépara deux villas puis examina son téléphone portable afin de s'assurer de la bonne adresse du domicile d'Arizona.

Callie : Parfait…

Avant de sortir de la voiture elle s'assura que son pistolet était chargé puis passa une première fois, capuche sur la tête devant la villa pour repérer les lieux. Une lumière tamisée était allumée à l'étage et, suivant la nature des meubles, Callie en conclus que c'était sa chambre.

Le stress commença à la gagner, mais elle souffla un bon coup, arrêta de réfléchir et se faufila à l'arrière de son jardin. Ouvrir les portes à l'aide de plusieurs instruments était un jeu d'enfant pour Callie. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour entendre le « clic » de déverrouillage de la serrure. Elle poussa lentement la porte et lorsqu'elle était sûre qu'aucune alarme n'a été mise en route elle rentra discrètement et referma la porte derrière elle.

Callie, qui, avec la précipitation oublia sa lampe de poche, dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à l'obscurité et qu'elle puisse progresser dans la villa sans faire de bruit. Par chance, toutes les portes qui se trouvaient dans sa progression étaient ouvertes. Elle se trouvait désormais dans le salon, ou une énorme télévision recouvrait la moitié du mur. Un canapé qui pouvait permettre à une dizaine de personnes de s'asseoir était disposé dans un coin de la pièce et plusieurs photos étaient alignées au-dessus de la cheminée.

Par curiosité et par un moment de doute, Callie prit quelques cadres de photos et avec l'aide de la lumière de la lune regarda si Arizona figurait bien sûr les photos. Sur toutes les photos qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, Arizona rayonnait d'un sourire qui fit même sourire Callie. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait sourire.

D'un coup, Callie s'effraya et manqua de peu de lâcher ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. Arizona venait d'éternuer. Elle l'entendait à présent descendre les marches de sa maison. D'un regard circulaire et pars le manque de temps, Callie eu juste le temps de se cacher derrière le canapé. Elle sortit son arme puis regarda Arizona se diriger vers la cuisine sans faire le moindre bruit.

Plusieurs propositions s'offrait à Callie, elle pouvait tuer Arizona tout de suite, sans même qu'elle ne l'aperçoit mais aussi attendre qu'elle retourne se coucher et aviser par la suite…

Arizona quant à elle, s'offrit un verre de jus d'orange puis remonta les escaliers sans même jeter un regard vers le salon.

Callie attendu jusqu'à qu'elle soit sûr qu'Arizona était bien retourné se coucher avant de souffler et de gémir de douleur à cause de la position inconfortable que lui causa quelques crampes au niveau des mollets. Elle emprunta le même chemin que la blonde puis monta discrètement marche après l'autre les escaliers en verre qui était disposé au milieu du salon. Une fois arrivée en haut, Callie s'allongea par terre pour observer discrètement la chambre d'Arizona. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur les fesses de sa prof qui était visiblement en train de s'étirer les jambes après une soirée sportive. Arizona expira assez fortement puis se retourna d'un coup afin de s'étirer la deuxième jambe.

Callie qui elle, ne la lâcha pas du regard n'eut pas le temps de reculer la tête et c'est une Arizona horrifiée qui lui fait face.

Arizona : Oh mon Dieu !

Callie se précipita en arrière et dévala les marches sur les fesses. Pas le temps pour se plaindre de douleur il fallait absolument que Callie se cache. Arizona qui quant à elle n'avait pas vu exactement qui était dans sa maison, mais avait bien distingué une personne la regarder, pris la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, une statuette en argent.

Arizona : Mark ? C'est toi ?!

Silence. La blonde était attentive au moindre bruit dans la maison. Doucement elle descendit les marches et fit un 360° sur elle-même.

Callie : Reprend-toi, reprend-toi !

Callie tenait fermement son arme dans sa main, si fort que son sang ne pouvait même plus atteindre les extrémités de ses doigts. Elle chuchota plusieurs fois ses mots puis déglutit lorsqu'elle vit Arizona au milieu du salon. L'espace d'un instant elle se reconnaissait plus. Callie, la fille que tout le monde craignait était là, caché dans la maison de sa prof, à ne plus oser bouger. Au bout de quelques courtes secondes, elle se ressaisit puis décida de jouer un petit peu…

Elle attrapa le premier objet qui se trouvait à côté d'elle puis le lança à l'extrémité de la pièce.

Arizona qui ne s'attendait à rien poussa un hurlement puis s'accroupit et ne fit plus aucun bruit. Callie qui elle, en avait profité pour changer de place lança un deuxième objet mais celui-ci toucha Arizona en pleine tête.

Arizona : Aie ! Putain ! Montrez-vous !

En l'espace de rien, Arizona était plaqué face contre terre. Les mains derrières le dos, le poids du corps de Callie sur elle, elle ne pouvait absolument pas bouger.

Arizona : Lâchez-moi bande de connard !

Callie : Salut toi…

Arizona qui essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre, arrêta soudainement de gesticuler.

Callie : C'est bien, tu rendras les choses plus faciles

Arizona : Calliope ?!

Arizona qui depuis la gifle, avait du mal à s'endormir et sursautait au moindre bruit suspect lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule dans la villa, redoutait cette confrontation. Mark la rassura comme il put mais n'était guère plus présent au domicile.

Callie se pencha sur Arizona de tout son long puis lui chuchota à l'oreille en enlevant les cheveux à l'aide de son arme.

Callie : Tu vas la regretter, ta gifle !

D'un geste vif, et avec la plus grande stupéfaction, leur contact ce rompis après avoir entendu le « crack » qui signifie que des os venaient d'être brisés. Du sang était rapidement visible sur le parquet du salon et toutes les deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux d'un air effrayé.


	7. Chapter 7

Callie : Je vais te massacrer !

Arizona venait de se retourner sur elle-même et colla une droite magistral ce qui fit exploser le nez de Callie.

« Flashback : 2 jours plus tôt »

Tim : Allo ?

Arizona : Tim ! C'est moi ! Il faut absolument que je te vois !

Tim : Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Arizona : Pas par téléphone… Il faut que je te parle…

Tim : J'arrive tout de suite !

Timothée, que tout le monde appelle Tim est le grand frère d'Arizona. Contrairement à la plupart des frères et sœurs, ceux-ci s'entendaient à merveille et se disputait quasiment jamais. Durant leur enfance, ils ont été confrontés à de nombreux déménagement. Il fallait se faire à chaque fois, de nouveaux amis et cela a été plus ou moins difficile selon les endroits. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se sont rapprochés et se soutiennent mutuellement.

Tim à suivis la carrière professionnelle de son père, militaire. Il est à présent Sergent et dirige un groupe d'une trentaine de personne. Lorsqu'il est en déplacement dans d'autres pays en guerre, Tim essaie au maximum de donner de ses nouvelles et de rassurer Arizona en lui racontant quelques anecdotes.

Quelques minutes après le coup de fil de sa sœur, Tim arriva en trombe devant son domicile. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sonner, car il savait qu'Arizona l'attendait et à laisser la porte ouverte.

Tim : Zona ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

Arizona était toute recroquevillé sur son canapé et Tim s'aperçut très vite qu'elle venait de pleurer. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

Tim : Je suis la maintenant…

Arizona qui se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son frère musclé se détendit aussitôt puis commença à parler sans le regarder.

Arizona : J'ai… J'ai… giflé une élève…

Tim : Tu as fait quoi ?

Arizona : Mais elle l'avait cherché ! Cette putain de lesbienne !

Tim : Attends, attends… Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer ?

Arizona : Elle m'a fait des attouchements ! Devant toute la classe ! Elle m'a humiliée ! Et je n'ai pas osé bouger sur le coup et…

Tim : Tu l'as giflé !

Arizona : Mais… c'était justifié parce que…

Tim : Je suis fière de toi Zona !

Arizona qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse se redressa immédiatement.

Arizona : Quoi ?!

Tim : Toi, petite Arizona à l'apparence très fragile tu as enfin pu mettre en œuvre ce que je t'ai appris !

Arizona qui ne savait pas exactement si son frère était sérieux le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tim lui fit un petit sourire qui voulait faire dire qu'il était bel et bien sérieux. La blonde se mit à rougir puis se recoucha contre l'épaule à son frère.

Arizona : Je suis dans la merde Tim..

Tim : Mais arrête de raconter des bêtises !

Arizona : Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable ! Elle est folle cette fille, c'est une déganté !

Tim : Je suis sûr qu'elle ne te fera pas de mal, tu es son prof quand même il y a un certain respect à avoir !

Arizona se mit à rire nerveusement puis se redressa et se mit debout face à lui.

Arizona : Elle n'a aucun respect cette fille… Aucune limite… Elle pourrait tuer n'importe qui juste pour se rendre fière !

Tim : La police ne sait jamais occupé d'elle ?

Arizona : Aucune idée.. Apprends moi des techniques de combat Tim ! Je veux pouvoir lui faire face si elle décide de s'en prendre à moi !

Tim qui la regarda, se mit à rire car il ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son frère se moquait d'elle, Arizona lui donna une tape sur la tête.

Tim : Ooh !

Arizona : Allez ! Lève-toi si tu es un homme !

Arizona se plaça en position de combat, mis ses mains devant son visage puis sautilla sur elle-même. D'un geste qu'elle ne vu même pas venir, Arizona était plaqué au sol, face contre terre avec un bras braqué derrière son dos.

Arizona : Aie ! Mais arrête je n'étais pas prête !

Tim : Il y a encore beaucoup de travail Zona …

Il se mit à rire puis se dégagea de son emprise et l'aida à se relever. En voyant qu'Arizona se tenait le bras, Tim sourit puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Tim : Alors, on va commencer par la défense…

C'est ainsi que Tim apprenait différentes techniques de combat à sa petite sœur jusque tard dans la nuit. Au fur et à mesure de l'entrainement, Arizona avait raconté les histoires que Callie, son élève faisait à leur professeur pour une quelconque raison. Il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres et que son état est quand même jugé dangereux.

Tim : Il faudrait l'interner cette fille !

Arizona se mit à rire mais manqua de s'étouffer à cause de l'essoufflement que lui provoque l'entrainement.

Tim : Bon, on va arrêter là. Je dois repartir à Washington demain mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles ok ?

Arizona : Merci de m'avoir prise au sérieux Tim.

Elle lui fit un câlin puis commanda des pizzas afin de profiter de son frère quelques instants de plus. Au bout d'une demi-heure Mark rentra du travail. Tim qui n'appréciait guère le petit ami de sa sœur lui lança un regard noir.

Mark : Salut chérie ! Oow… Timothée, qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Mark qui n'appréciait pas non plus le frère d'Arizona se força de lui sourire et en profita pour embrasser plus profondément Arizona.

Tim : Hum… Je suis venu voir ma sœur parce que figure quoi qu'à l'université elle…

Arizona : Ma voiture était tombée en panne !

Tim qui avait encore la bouche ouverte regarda sa sœur avec confusion.

Mark : Elle … ?

Arizona se tourna vers son frère et la supplia du regard. Tim ferma la bouche, avala puis regarde à nouveau Mark.

Tim : La voiture ne démarrait plus. Et vu que son petit ami n'est jamais disponible pour l'aider je…

Mark : Ok super ! Superman peut maintenant s'en aller.

Il dit cette phrase en regardant sa petite amie puis se retourna, prit son ordinateur portable et s'en alla dans le jardin, finir son travail. Les nuits étaient encore douche à ce niveau de l'année pour que l'on puisse rester dehors sans frissonner.

Tim : Comment veux-tu que je reste calme face à ce merdeux ?!

Arizona : Laisse couler Tim…

Tim : Pourquoi avoir menti ?

Arizona qui redoutait cette question, baissa la tête et regarda ailleurs.

Tim : Zona !

Arizona : Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant de mes difficultés à l'université… Il me quitterait de peur de lui causer des problèmes pour son business…

Tim : Te quitter ?! Il t'a déjà trompé une dizaine de fois !

Arizona : N'exagère pas non plus…

Tim : Je ne te comprends pas Arizona !

Arizona soupira puis ouvrit la porte d'entrer en lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait s'en aller.

Arizona : Sans lui, je serais dans la rue. Voila, c'est simple.

Tim qui prit sa veste, sortit de la maison sans prononcer un seul mot. Il ouvra sa voiture puis se retourna vers sa sœur qui le regardait au bord des larmes. Cette vision lui fit mal au cœur, il retourna sur ses pas puis embrassa sa sœur sur le front.

Tim : Je t'aime Zona…

Arizona pour réponse le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

Arizona : Merci… Pour tout…

Tim se détacha de son corps puis c'est avec un sourire qu'il retourna à sa voiture et s'en alla. Ils détestaient s'embrouiller et quitte à ne pas mettre la fin sur une dispute, il se réconciliait toujours avant que cela n'empire.

Arizona ferma la porte derrière elle puis partit rejoindre son petit ami. Celui-ci se leva lorsqu'il la vit arriver vers lui et la pris dans ses bras.

Mark : ça te dirait qu'on aille…

Il la souleva de tout son poids et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Arizona n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui mais elle voulait à tout pris éviter de le contrarier. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Elle retourna d'un coup Mark qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle sur le lit ce qui le surprit beaucoup.

Mark : Wahou ! Je ne te pensais pas aussi forte !

Arizona se mit à rire puis se concentra sur ses gestes. A califourchon sur Mark, la blonde savait pertinemment qu'elle geste permettait de faire atteindre l'extase à celui-ci assez rapidement. C'est avec un regard pervers, qu'Arizona passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et chuchota au creux de l'oreille de Mark.

Arizona : Accroche-toi…


	8. Chapter 8

Callie mit sa main sur son nez et constata avec effroi qu'elle saignait abondamment. Elle pointa son arme sur Arizona et rigola. La blonde qui elle, était sur le point de se lever se figea instantanément ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait.

Arizona : Pose immédiatement cette arme Callie !

Callie : Sinon quoi espèce de salope ?

Arizona : C'est super dangereux Callie ! Pense à ton futur ! Tu veux le passer derrière les barreaux ?

Callie : Ta gueule !

La brune se rapprocha de la blonde et la visa avec son arme. Elle se mit debout avec une certaine difficulté car c'est sa tête entière qui lui faisait désormais mal. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer par le nez et du sang continuait encore à couler ce qui rendait son sweet complètement rouge.

Callie : Pose doucement tes mains sur ta tête.

Arizona qui ne voulait pas se soumettre à son élève, la regardait dans les yeux et essayait de lui faire prendre conscience de la situation. Voyant que la blonde ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre Callie mit un coup de cross dans l'arcade sourcilière d'Arizona. Du sang gicla sur l'arme à Callie et la blonde tomba sur le dos à moitié assommé.

Callie rigola de la situation puis vint s'agenouiller au dessus du corps de son professeur. Elle la regarda dans les yeux toujours en la menaçant avec son arme puis voyant qu'Arizona ne bougeait quasiment plus, elle commença à observer ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre puis son regard descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre. Une vague de chaleur la parcourus et au moment ou elle regarda à nouveau le visage d'Arizona, celle-ci fit une manœuvre avec ses jambes que son frère lui avait apprise 2 jours plus tôt et réussie à plaquer son élève sur le dos.

Arizona savait qu'elle n'allait la maitriser très longtemps à l'aide de ses jambes, elle lui donna un coup de pied puis se leva en vitesse et partie se réfugier dans une autre pièce de la maison.

Callie visa Arizona avec son arme et tira à plusieurs reprise mais l'inexpérience de celle-ci à fait qu'elle à seulement détruit la décoration qui se trouvait sur le chemin qu'empruntait Arizona.

Callie : Tu veux jouer c'est ça ?!

Arizona avec l'adrénaline ne pris pas la peine de l'écouter, ou plutôt elle ne l'avait même pas entendu.

Arizona : Merde, merde, merde ! Un téléphone !

Arizona n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était bruyante et irrégulière et elle ne voyait quasiment plus d'un œil à cause du coup qu'elle c'était prise plus tôt.

Elle faisait ses poches en priant d'y trouver son téléphone portable mais la raison lui revint. Elle était entrain de faire du sport. Son jogging n'avait pas de poche. Son portable était sur son lit.

Callie : Sors de ta cachette qu'on en finisse !

Son corps se figea. Réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit ou Callie ne pourrait la trouver.

Callie qu'en à elle, avança très prudemment vers la pièce qui avait fait disparaître Arizona quelque instant plus tôt. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, elle pouvait sentir le rythme très rapide de son cœur à ses tempes. Son nez avait cessé de saigner mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas respirer par le nez. Arizona l'avait bien amoché.

Elle rentra dans la pièce puis décida de laisser la lumière éteinte. D'un pas très prudent et sans faire le moindre bruit, Callie longea le mur et pris le temps d'inspecter chaque recoins.

La blonde aperçut les jambes de son élève. Grâce à son corps très mince, la blonde à pu se cacher sous un meuble que constituait la pièce. Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'assurer qu'aucun son ne sortirait de sa bouche. Elle vit Callie s'éloigner mais n'osa pas la suivre du regard de peur de faire du bruit.

Ggrrrg…

Le sang d'Arizona se glaça sur place, ses yeux se fermèrent au maximum, elle arrêta de respirer.

Son ventre venait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait faim.

D'un geste brusque elle se fit tirer en arrière et se retrouva plaquer contre le sol, le pied de Callie sur sa nuque.

Callie : Si tu bouges, je tire.

Arizona, par peur de se faire tirer dessus laissa l'émotion la gagner et elle s'effondra.

Callie : Met tes mains sur ta tête.

La blonde s'exécuta. La brune la dominait totalement, faire le moindre geste la conduirait à la mort.

Callie sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'Arizona l'obéissait sans broncher. Elle relâcha un peu la pression qu'elle exerçait sur sa nuque et se surpris à dire tout haut le fruit de ses pensées.

Callie : Tu as un de ses cul ma belle !

Arizona ferma les yeux et n'osa plus bouger. Elle appréhendait que Callie lui fasse la même chose qu'en classe. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Arizona pour revivre ce moment la. Callie s'était accroupis au dessus de la blonde en effleurant légèrement les fesses de sa prof avec son bas ventre.

Elle mit son arme sur la nuque de sa prof pour lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours armée puis posa sa main sur sa hanche.

Arizona : S'il te plait Callie, je t'en supplie.

Callie : Tu me supplie ? Laisse-moi d'abord faire monter le désir…

Callie s'avait pertinemment qu'Arizona ne la suppliait pas pour cette raison mais ce sentiment de dominance lui plaisait bien. Elle glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de la blonde et s'aperçut que son corps était brulant. La brune se mordit les lèvres et remonta sa main jusqu'à la hauteur des seins d'Arizona.

Arizona qui se mordait les lèvres mais pour une toute autre raison, se força de ne pas crier et d'appeler à l'aide.

Mark : Arizona ?

La porte venait de s'ouvrir d'un coup. Mark avait fini sa journée de travail et venait de rentrer à la villa. Il jeta ses affaires sur le canapé puis pris une bière qui se trouvait dans le frigidaire.

Mark : Chérie ?! Tu dors déjà ?

Callie plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Arizona. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Sa main commença à trembler et Arizona savait que c'était le moment ou jamais d'appeler à l'aide.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis mordis de toutes ses forces les doigts de la brune. Celle-ci laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche puis la retira d'un coup.

Arizona : Mark !

La brune se figea, elle allait se faire coincer.

Mark : Ou es-tu ?

Mark avait remarqué qu'Arizona avait des sanglots dans sa voix. Il se précipita vers la pièce ou il avait entendu Arizona puis alluma la lumière.

Arizona était plaqué au sol, une latina sur elle en train de lui planter une arme dans sa nuque. Dans son élan il se jeta sur la brune pour la désarmer.

Mark : Qui êtes-vous ?!

D'un geste brusque il s'empara de l'arme et la pointa sur Callie. Celle-ci n'avait même pas réagit tellement elle était prise au dépourvu. Elle se releva lentement, leva les mains en l'air puis se dirigea lentement vers la porte de sortie.

Arizona : Elle voulait me tuer !

Mark : Quoi ?!

Arizona : Appelle la police ! Vite !

Callie se mit à courir puis sortit par la même porte que celle que Mark avait empruntée plus tôt. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible sans réfléchir ou elle allait. Il fallait qu'elle évite la police à tout pris.

Mark qui avait regardé Callie partir en pointa l'arme sur elle, se retourna vers sa petite amie et l'aida à se lever.

Mark : Es-tu blessée ?

Arizona : C'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas..

Mark : Comment se fait-il que cette femme soit rentré dans la maison ?

Arizona ferma les yeux puis serra des dents. Elle ne voulait pas que Mark soit au courant que c'était son élève, celle qui pouvait lui faire perdre tout ses moyens, celle qui était capable de la tuer.

Mark : Répond moi Arizona !

Il la saisit par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux. La forçant à lui répondre.

Arizona : C'est Callie…

Mark : Parce que tu l'as connaissait ?!

Arizona : C'est mon élève…

Mark : Et comment ça se fait qu'elle pointait une arme sur toi ?!

Arizona : Elle veut ma peau…

Mark se détacha de sa petite amie. Lui tourna le dos puis passa sa main dans les cheveux en marmonnant des choses qu'Arizona n'était pas capable de comprendre. Au bout de quelques secondes qui paraissaient des heures pour la blonde, il se tourna mais regarda par terre.

Mark : Va-t-en …

Arizona qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cette remarque, fit de gros yeux et se rapprocha de lui.

Arizona : Quoi ?!

Mark : Tu as très bien compris…

Mark la regardait dans les yeux désormais et pointait la porte avec son doigt.


	9. Chapter 9

Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui me suivent ainsi que vos nombreux messages. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Je tenais aussi à rajouter que je voulais volontairement faire une histoire qui sortait de l'ordinaire et ou Callie et Arizona ne tomberaient pas immédiatement sous le charme l'une de l'autre en créant quelques péripéties…

Arizona : Aaahh !

Infirmière : Madame calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité ici…

Arizona : Où suis-je ?!

Infirmière : Vous êtes à l'hôpital… Votre petit ami vous a emmené il y a environ 30 minutes.

L'infirmière se retourna puis informa le médecin qu'elle c'était réveillé. Arizona qui avait empoigné les barrières de son lit de mains fermes regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de Mark.

Infirmière : Non, arrêter de bouger s'il vous plait je ne peux pas faire le pansement…

Arizona : Où est-il ?!

Infirmière : De qui voulez-vous parler ?

Arizona : De Marc ! Mon petit ami !

Infirmière : Je crois qu'il est allez à la cafétéria pour chercher un café… Maintenant garder votre tête droite que j'en finisse.

La bonde inspira pour se calmer mais sans résultat. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle venait de se rendre compte que le pansement que lui faisait l'infirmière lui cachait un œil. Tous les souvenirs revinrent d'un coup. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans sa tête et se demandait s'il allait revenir.

Arizona : Mark ! Il ne va plus revenir !

Infirmière : Calmez-vous s'il vous plait ou je serais obligée de vous injecter un calmant…

Une fois le pansement terminé, Arizona aperçut Mark prendre des nouvelles auprès du bureau des infirmières. Celle-ci la pointait du doigt puis il tourna la tête vers elle. Regarder ailleurs. Arizona tourna aussitôt la tête et donna l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle était en colère contre lui. Après tout, elle venait de se faire agresser et il lui a demandé de partir. Il s'approcha vers elle avec son fameux sourire puis s'installa à côté d'elle et lui pris doucement la main.

Mark : Comment tu vas ma chérie ?

La blonde tourna immédiatement la tête n'étant pas sur de ce qu'elle avait entendu puis le regarda droit dans les yeux. Personne ne pouvait mentir ou jouer un jeu avec elle, elle s'en rendait immédiatement compte.

Mark : Tu n'as pas trop de douleur ?

Arizona : Non.

Mark qui s'aperçut vite de la froideur de sa réponse, fronça les sourires et passa sa main sur sa joue.

Mark : Tu dois être encore bouleversée avec ce qu'il s'est passé…

Arizona se dégagea de sa main puis le regarda avec le regard le plus flingueur qu'elle pouvait faire.

Arizona : Pourquoi tu restes ici ?!

Mark : Pardon ? Tu viens de te faire agressée, tu es blessée, je ne vais pas te laisser seule.

Arizona : Tu m'as pourtant bien faire comprendre que tu ne voulais plus me voir alors, pourquoi ?!

Mark : De quoi parles-tu Arizona je ne suis pas sur de te suivre la…

Arizona : Et d'ailleurs ?! Comment je suis arrivée ici ? T'as eu pitié de moi, t'as quand même appelé une ambulance ?!

Mark serra un peu plus la main de sa petite amie puis la regarda tristement.

Mark : Chérie … Après que la jeune s'est barrée, tu t'es effondrée dans mes bras ! J'allais quand même pas te laisser dans cet état sans rien faire !

Arizona : Tu aurais du ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait dehors alors l'autre timbrée qui trainait dans les rues ?

Mark : Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Qu'est-ce que tu me reproche ?

Arizona : Tu te fou de moi !

La blonde avait dégagée sa main puis c'était redressée dans son lit. L'ensemble du personnel la regardait ainsi que tous les patients qui pouvaient tourner la tête vers elle. L'infirmière qui s'occupait d'elle alla demander au médecin qui à fait l'admission si un anxiolytique n'était pas nécessaire pour son propre bien être et celui des autres patients.

Mark recula de quelques centimètres avec sa chaise ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Arizona : Casses-toi ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu restes alors que tu m'as demandé de foutre le camp alors que j'étais blessée !

Mark : Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça mon cœur !

Arizona : Ah ouais ?! Je suis surement en train d'inventer une histoire alors !

Le médecin s'approcha du lit d'Arizona puis posa une main sur son bras.

Médecin : Bonjour Arizona, je suis le docteur Bailley. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de vous lorsque vous étiez encore inconsciente.

Arizona : Parce que j'étais inconsciente ?!

Bailley : Oui c'est exact. Votre petit ami a appelé l'ambulance car vous vous êtes effondrée à votre domicile après l'agression.

Arizona : Et pourquoi j'ai en tête qu'il me demande très clairement de quitter la maison ?! Cela devrait interdit !

Bailley : Il se peut que vous ayez rêvé en quelque sorte pendant votre inconscience… Ca expliquerait la scène que vous êtes en train de faire…

Bailley chuchota sa dernière phrase en regardant en l'air. La blonde quant à elle croisa les bras puis regarda face à elle.

Bailley : Je peux vous donner un médicament si vous le désirez qui vous permettra de ne pas être aussi anxieuse.

Arizona acquis de la tête puis regardait Mark.

Arizona : Alors tu ne m'as pas virée dehors ?

Mark : Bien sûr que non ma chérie ! Jamais je n'aurais fait ça !

Elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux puis lui fit enfin un sourire. Bailley en profita pour injecter son médicament et l'informa que son état lui permettait d'aller dans une chambre pour y passer la nuit. Mark aida l'infirmière à pousser le lit et en profita pour faire le pitre et ainsi faire rire Arizona. Celle-ci s'arrêta immédiatement car rigoler, lui provoquait des douleurs mais Mark en profita pour la faire rire encore plus.

Infirmière : Je vous laisse vous reposer et demain matin, nous verrons ensemble de ce que vous envisager de faire suite à l'agression…

Arizona : Oui, merci…

Arizona était dans une chambre double mais n'avait pas de voisine. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis Mark devait s'en aller car les visites étaient désormais finies.

Un quart d'heure après que Mark sortit de la chambre, une infirmière vint toquer à la porte. C'est avec le sourire qu'Arizona autorisa la personne à entrer.

Infirmière : Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais nous avons fait l'admission d'une jeune fille à l'instant et comme la place à côté de vous est libre...

Arizona : Ah et bien faites comme chez vous.

Infirmière : Ca ne sera pas long, juste le temps de l'installer et de lui expliquer les modalités de l'hospitalisation.

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte en entier puis tira le lit de la patiente à l'aide d'un brancardier. La tête de celle-ci rentra en première, Arizona ne pu voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle feuilleta le programme télé à la recherche du film qu'elle allait regarder avant de s'endormir.

Infirmière : Bon et bien ici vous avez la sonnette pour nous appeler en cas de besoin…

Le silence de la patiente interpella la blonde puis sa curiosité pris le dessus et elle regarda sur sa gauche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup, sa respiration fut interrompu et son cœur demandait qu'à sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort.

Arizona : Callie ?!


End file.
